In the existing technology, almost all image processing tools use a mouse or a touchpad to complete operations. For example, in a personal computer (PC), a user may process an image with the aid of an image processing tool such as Photoshop or Meituxiuxiu by using a mouse; and in a mobile terminal, a user may complete processing on an image with the aid of an existing image processing tool by using a touchpad. Existing image processing tools applicable to a mobile terminal may include, for example, a Meituxiuxiu iPhone version or a Meituxiuxiu Android version, and a Photowonder iPhone version or a Photowonder Android version.
Problems arise, however, conventional image processing methods require an overly-monotonous interaction, and a user must use manually controlled mouse or touchpad to process an image, which results in low processing efficiency and high operation complexity.